Survivor Stories of Raccoon City
by Kurt Baros aka The Falcon
Summary: Vincent Meeks is just you average 15 year old until the events of raccoon city happened now he must survive the city before it is distroied. PLEASE REVIEW


**Survivor Stories of Raccoon City**

**By**

**Kurt Baros aka The Falcon**

Author's notes: ok people this an idea I've had for some time I hope you enjoy this story if you feel that I am incorrect on anything about The Resident Evil series let me know. However, know this I am using elements from the two movies and the video games. In addition, I just found out that resident evil 3 is coming out sometime next year or so…so, I cannot wait to see that one. The main character is made up he's not in any of the books, games or either movie. In addition, Vincent will do things that were not done in the games or the movie's.

At the begging of the twenty-first century, the umbrella corporation has become the world's largest commercial entity in the United States. Nine of every ten home contain its products. Its political financial influence is felt everywhere. In pubic it is the world's leading supplier of computer technology, medical products and health care. Unknown to even to its own employees, its massive profits are generated by military technology, genetic experimentation and viral weaponry

Chapter 1: Victims and Survivor

A tape recorder actives and a boys voice starts to come out of the speakers.

"My name is Vincent Meeks…I'm fifth teen years old…my parents names are Jean-Luc and Melissa Meeks. They work for the underground facility called the Hive… –sighs- …I haven't heard from them since they sent me two text messages…so I'm assuming they are dead… Right now I'm trying to get out of Raccoon city before the umbrella corporation detonates a nuclear bomb over the city to try and hide what they did here…I'm one of only a dozen or so survivors of the raccoon city junior high that made it out…I got separated from the rest of them when they were making there escape… But my story takes place quite a few weeks before this hell descended upon the city…"

A generic human shaped target sits off in the distance in an open field. Several loud shots break the silent field…and three holes appear in the target. One is in the lower part of the head, and the other two are around the edges of the target. A young boy signs when he looks through the binoculars at the target. He looks next to him at his father, handing him the binoculars.

"Sorry dad I only got of one descent hit on it."

The older man grins, lowering the binoculars after looking at the target through the binoculars.

Well at least you hit the target this time…but you got to get much better son…your life my depend upon all this son."

The boy nods "I know dad… you and mom have already told me why this is so important…and yes dad I am taking this very seriously."

Without another word the boy takes aim again and squeezes the trigger again, firing three more shots that the target. Two of the bullets hit the chest area and the last bullet hits the upper portion of the targets head. Vincent looks over at his dad with a big smile on his face.

"Dad...that was a much better shot this time…right dad."

His father nods "That was a much better shoot son…now lets see if you can make a better shot this time."

He boy's voice continues to speak over the voice recorder.

"…So day after day all during summer me and my dad would go to the shooting range so that I could learn to shot…those were the best day I spent with him…I miss them both very much… well as I got better my dad showed me how to fire different weapons like different pistols, shotguns, and several illegal assault rifles that I have no idea how he managed to get his hands on…when dad felt that I was good enough he gave me a custom made K100 Mk.6…that gun has saved my life more time then I could count…-moans are heard-…oh shit…"-the tape recorder sounds like it was dropped in a pocket while it was still on-…BAM…BAM…BAM… "Come get some you dead fuck's…bring it on" BAM…BAM…BAM… -Then the tape recorder shuts off by itself-

The scene changes to a Vincent eating breakfast at a table with his father. When he brought out a leather suitcase, Vincent's father places it on the table in front on his son. Vincent's father opens the case reviling a pistol along with six clips.

"This is yours Vincent…you must keep this with you at all times no matter what…this gun maybe the difference between life and death…you are never to show this to anyone is that understood son?"

The boy nods "yes dad I understand…but they have metal detectors at school…this will set them off."

"Yes son, that may have been true if this gun where made of regular metal by this is made of a new synthetic metal called TG-01…it's a new product that umbrella corporation made… the bullets are made of the same stuff…so they also wont be detected by any metal detectors."

Vincent grins at the statement and grabs his backpack off the floor. He stuffs the gun and the six clips in his backpack in the bottom of the bag. He finishes off the last of the eggs and stands up with the backpack in his hand.

"Well dad I'm off to go catch the bus to school…see yea this afternoon."

"Have a good day son…and remember what me and your mother said…if anything happens…"

However, before he could finish, Vincent cuts him off.

"Don't worry dad I remember what the both of you said- he opens the front door and before he goes out he looks back at his dad-…don't worry dad I wont forget, and I love you both…bye"

Vincent walks out the front door closing it behind him. He walks down the walkway to the sidewalk. Vincent turn left and quickly walks down to the bus stop to wait for his bus with the other kids. Vincent makes it to school with no problems, not even setting off the metal detectors with the gun in his backpack. He makes it through the day with no problems. This continues for about two more weeks before report of missing people appear on the news and rumors of a cannibal cult, eating people. Two days after those news report aired while he was in school he received two text messages from his parents, one from his father and one from his mother.

The one from his father read--Son what we talked about happed i luv u son survive plz--

The one from his mother read--forget us get out of city luv u son—

Vincent closes the lid on his phone and puts it in his pocket. He looks into space for a few second before it hits him like a ton of bricks.

"There're…there're dead."

He lays his head on his desk, closes his eyes, and begins to cry silently. Several of his friends walk over to him to see why he was so upset. Vincent looks up at them with tears in his eyes, he wipes them with the back of his hand.

"I'm ok…I…I just don't feel too good I might go home early."

His friends look at him weirdly

"Are you sure something else isn't wrong dude."

"Yea…I'm sure, I just don't feel good that's all."

The bell rings for the next class, Vincent gets up looking at his friends with some guilt.

"Listen…when you guys get out of school tell your parents ya'll need to leave town as soon as you can."

Vincent turns around and walks out of the room leaving behind several stunned kids. He had every intention of leaving the school, but right at the moment as he was about to go out a side door Vincent heard several screams coming from the front office. As he runs to the front office, Vincent pushes his way through dozens of panicking kids. He removes his backpack, unzips it, and sticks his right inside of it wrapping his hand around the pistol grip. when he passes the last of the kids and rounds the corner, he sees an older man who is missing most of the right side of his jaw, along with his left arm which is noting more then a ragged stump at the shoulder. In addition, there are two kids covered in blood. All of them are chewing on the principle who is screaming at the top of his lungs. Vincent wipes out the pistol, he flicks the safety off and aims using both hand at the three zombies.

"HAY...FUCK NUTS OVER HERE!"

All three of the zombie's stop there feast and turn there heads towards Vincent. The slowly get up and start to shamble to him.

"Remember Vince there not human anymore."

The boy squeezes the trigger three times hitting all three of the zombie dead in the head. They fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes, dead a doornail. Vincent rushes over to the principle, to check on him. When he gets to him, Vincent kneels down next to him and seeing all the damage that the zombie had done. He looks away from the principle for a second, and then he turns back to him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Pendell…there's no cure for what those things gave you except for this."

Vincent uses his thumb to pull back the hammer on the gun. Mr. Pendell looks at the gun and slowly nods intense pain.

"Are…are those things…-gulps-…what I…I think they ar…are?"

Vincent nods "Yes they were zombies…and you know what I have to do…you are going to become one of them as soon as you die."

The principle shudders in pain.

Do…do…-chokes in pain-… it…I…I don't wa…want to en…end up like…like th… them."

Vincent stands up, aiming downward with his M100 Mk.6 pistol at his principle. Mr. Pendell draws his last breath and his eyes close. Just as his body starts to stir, Vincent squeezes the trigger putting a bullet clean through his head. Several on lookers scream, but he pays no attention to it as he runs over to the doors leading outside. When Vincent looks out he sees several dozen zombie attacking people outside. Quickly he grabs a folding chair and rams it into the push door to keep anymore from getting in. A security guard rounds the corner and sees Vincent holding a gun.

"Drop it punk or I'll shoot you."

Vincent turns to him with the gun held high.

"Look…there's more going on here then you thing…they where already dead when I shot them."

"Shut up and drop the gun this is your last warning."

A zombie stumbles up behind the security guard with its arms out stretched, ready to eat him.

"LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Vincent tries to aim for the zombie before it could bite the guard but the creature grabbed the guard and bite into his neck before he could shot it. Meanwhile the guard, who was startled by the gun touting boy, tries to shot at him when he sees him lower the gun towards him. But right then he feels a hand grip his shoulder and then teeth sink into his neck causing him to shoot wildly. When they fall on the ground Vincent rushes forward and puts a bullet into the brain of the zombie. The guard put his hand on his neck try and stave off the blood flow. Vincent looks away and turns back to him. He rips part of his shirt and puts it on the guards wound.

"I told you it wasn't me…I told you…your going to die from that wound and come back like that piece of shit meat did."

The guard looks up at him "call an ambulance…hurry…pleas…"

The guard collapses and draws his last breath. Vincent aims his gun at the guards head and squeezes the trigger, putting a bullet into the head of the guard.

Vincent signs "I'm sorry man."

Reaches down and grabs the guards revolver which is an S&W Model 64 .38Spl. Vincent tucks the gun in his pack and looks for more ammo. He finds two speed loaders and nine extra rounds in the guard's pocket. He puts the speed loaders and the ammo in his pocket. Several screams pierce the air right as he puts the ammo in his pocket. He flung the pack on to his back and he hurried to were the screams where coming from.

"Damn it…its happening faster then what mom and dad said it would."

Several kids try to fend off several teenage zombies, Vincent rushes forward and blows the brains out of seven of the zombies before they even knew what hit them. He grabs several of the kids on the ground and told the rest.

"Goddamn it hurry up there more coming"

Vincent turned around after hearing several more moans coming from behind him. He takes to one knee and aims the gun carefully. With six quick shots, six of the dozen or so fall down knocking several others down. Vincent quickly ejects the magazine, putting it in his pocket and he slams a fresh magazine into the pistol. He pulls back the hammer and fires while backing up. Several more fall to the ground.

"COME ON YOU SHIT HEADS…YOU WANT SOME…-BAM…BAM…- COME ON YOU BASTARDS."

Some thing grabs him and yanks him into a class room. Vincent quickly spins around with the gun but stops when he sees several people some including his friend who had just pulled him into the class room.

"WHOO DUDE… DON'T SHOOT."

Vincent quick spins around to the door when the zombies start to pound on the door. He starts to grab desk and piles them in-front of the door. The others see what he is doing and do the same by loading anything in the room in-front of door. When the classroom door was sufficiently barricaded, Vincent leans against the wall and slides down it to the floor. Then he brings his knees up to his chest, and wraps his arms around his knees. Vincent sighs, and just starts to stare into space. Several of the kids walk over to him.

"Thanks for saving us…if you hadn't come when you did we might not be alive now."

"Yea…thanks man."

Without even looking up at anybody in the room.

"Were any of ya'll bitten or scratched?"

The kids in the room look at Vincent questionably. But when no one replies, Vincent raises his head and looks up at everyone in the room, while fingering his gun. Several of them backup with scared looks in there eyes. As Vincent stands up he uncoils like a snake.

"I said…-looks around the rest of the room-…were any of you bitten or scratched…TELL ME NOW…or I swear I will shoot each and everyone of you in this room right here and now!"

As Vincent raises his gun and pulls back the hammer with his thumb, the people in the room back up against the wall in fear.

"This is the last warning I'm going to give…were any of you bitten or scratched?"

Several of the kids in unison say "N…no."

Vincent looks at everyone in the room for a few seconds before he lowers the pistol.

If any of you are lying to me, know this…if you are infected, you are already dead…even if you were scratched in any way by those things outside that door…there is no cure for what those things outside that door have…when you die and if your infected you will sooner or later come back from the dead and attack the nearest person to you…so if I see any of you get bit or if I think you are infected I will shoot you…I'd be doing you a favor.

One of Vincent's friends stepped forward.

"Vincent…how do you know so much about what's going on?"

Vincent closes his eyes and looks away.

"My parents were working on a project for the umbrella corporation… they some how found out about a virus known as the T-virus, that is what is causing all the shit to happen…they saw all this coming so they had me train in how to fire different weapons-raises his gun- and how to do other things…so that I will have a better chance of making it out of the city alive…-looks at his watch and then Vincent looks up at everyone-oh shit…I forgot about that...we don't have much time left…"

Several of the kids in the room look at Vincent with worried faces.

"What…what did you forget about?"

"In eighteen hour from now, umbrella is going to order a nuclear strike on raccoon city."

The surrounding kids gasp in shock.

"Th…that can't be true…your lying…umbrella wouldn't do that…they wouldn't…couldn't."

"Why would they do that…they have no reason to destroy this city…there are still people alive here."

Vincent looks over to the two kids that spoke out.

"They have every damn reason to destroy this city…but regardless of what you may or may not believe…there are flesh eating monsters on the other side of that door that says otherwise."

Vincent pulls back the chamber of his just enough to see if there was still a bullet chambered in it. Then the pounding on the classroom door from the zombies on the other side intensifies. Vincent looks toward the door just as a few desks fall to the floor. The starts to move some and then it begins to splinter from the continued beatings that the zombies were inflicting upon it. Vincent raises the K100 MK.6 pistol towards the door as several bloody hands reach through the door at different places.

"SHIT…there breaking in…- looks franticly around at everyone in the room-…quick out the other door!"

Everyone of the kids in the room rush over to the door that lead to the next classroom. Just as the kids open the door to the adjoining classroom. The last of the desk that were stacked up clatter to the floor and the door groans one last time before it gives way, spilling dozens of zombie into the room.

Vincent yells "HURRY…GET TO THE NEXT CLASSROOM NOW!"

As he says that Vincent opens fire upon the horde of zombie's spilling into the classroom, making the first row fall dead under the hail of gun fire, causing the others behind them to fall also. Vincent backs up towards the door while he continues to fire upon the advancing zombies. Staying in the room long enough so that the others could get to the next classroom. Just as the last kid makes it through the door Vincent's gun makes a click sound and the chamber slides back signaling the that gun being empty. He then rushes through the open door to the next classroom with the zombie's right behind him. As soon as he enters the next room he slams the door behind him. The zombie slam into the door right as it was shut in there faces causing the door to shudder from the impact. Vincent leans against the door breathing heavily, he then looks next to him at the kid who is also holding the door.

"Man…that was a close one."

"Yea…yea it was."

Removes the spent magazine from the gun and slam a fresh magazine in, pulls back the chamber cocking it, and then he looks towards everyone in the room.

"this door isn't going to last to much longer…so we need to get out of here quick…all of you run out of the room and if there are any zombies still in the hall I'll be right behind ya'll handling them…all of you are to just keep no matter what you hear or see ya'll just keep run and don't stop no matter what…got it?"

The people in the room nod, right then a hand busts through the door and grabs the kids next to Vincent. Several more hands reach through and grabs the boy leg. Vincent's pistol whips the zombie's hands but they have no effect. Then the boy's leg goes up under the door and he begins to scream as the zombie's start to eat his leg.

"HHHEEELLLPPP!!!!"

Vincent aims his gun at the boy's head then he says "sorry" and squeezes the trigger, putting a bullet right between his eyes. The boy's eyes roll back into his dead and close as he slumps over dead. Then a second later the zombie pull the boy's body through the hole in the door ripping him apart in the processes.

Several of the girl's start to scream as the boy's blood sprays on them. The zombies meanwhile pound on the door even harder, splinter it even more in a blood lust.

"We have to get out of here…this door isn't going to hold together much longer."

Everyone of the remaining kids ran to the door leading to the hall. Vincent jumps away from the door and spins around with his pistol aimed and the splintering door as he back to the hall door, a zombie starts to crawl through the hole in the base of the door. He aims downward and puts one bullet into the things brain.

"Come on…move it…move it…there breaking through."

The zombie falls down dead blocking the hole. About half way to the hall door when the last kid runs out of the door, Vincent turns around and runs for the door. When he reaches it a zombie tries to grab at him and Vincent slams the door into the zombie, knocking it some distance back. The zombies in the other classroom that had been pounding on the door finally broke through, spilling into the room. Vincent quickly slams the door closed and aims down the hall, putting a few bullets into the brains of some of the oncoming zombies, that where still in the hall. He continues to fire at the incoming monster as they shamble towards him. The gun makes a click sound and the chamber slides back. More and more zombies shamble down the hall. Vincent quickly reloads and cocks the pistol.

"Damn it…why won't you dead bastards stay dead."

He fire's fours more rounds into the mob of zombies, then runs down the stairs after the others. He turns around opens fire on the zombie, when he reaches the base of the stairwell. Several of the zombie's collapse with cause more to fall which in turn break there necks on way down. Vincent round the next set of stairs, to see everyone stopped and an R.C.P.D. officer along with two teachers and about two dozen kids.

Vincent screams "RUN…"

He spins around and opens fire again upon more descending zombie's

"…THERE RIGHT BEHIND ME!"

Everyone quickly runs down the stairs except the R.C.P.D officer who stays behind with Vincent as he also begins to open fire along Vincent. When Vincent's second magazine ran dry he pulls out a metal cylinder and lights the fuse on the end of it. Vincent hurls it into the crowd of zombie then grabs the officer as he begins to run.

He yells "FIRE IN THE HOLE."

BOOOOOOOM!!!

Most of the second and first story stairwell collapse from the explosion. Most of the zombie on the stairwell where blown up and all the people managed to have a breather in the library. Vincent and the officer run in and close the double door. One of the teachers look at Vincent and between breathes.

She says "what…the…hell…was…that?"

Vincent looks up at the teacher for a second and holds up his finger indicating that he needed a second to recover.

"That was a pipe bomb I made."

The teacher's eyes grow wide at that.

"What the…hell are you…doing with a bomb… in school?"

"I had no intention of using then in school…I was saving them for an emergency…there's going to be worse thing, then zombie's out there."

The teacher looks at Vincent like he was crazy

"Those aren't zombie's there just really sick people."

Vincent quickly raises his gun and puts a bullet into a zombie that was crossing the room. The teacher screams and tries to rush of to help the kid the Vincent shot.

"Stop her…don't let her get near that thing."

The officer who had been trying to tell the woman the same thing grabbed her

She starts to scream at him "LET ME GO…HE NEEDS HELP."

The teen zombie sits up and stands. It begins to shamble toward the group. Vincent steps forward and puts a bullet into the creature head. The body falls to the floor and a pool of blood slowly forms. Vincent walks over and uses his boot to turn over the body. Then he looks back at the teacher.

"I shoot him in the heart…he should have been dead with that kind of wound if he had been alive…also look at his neck…its been torn out that was a fatal wound right there…but yet he got up…this is a zombie and I'm not going to explain how I know that…but know this if we don't get out of here in…- looks at his watch-…seventeen hours thirty minutes, a nuclear bomb with blow up this city along with us in it."

Vincent looks over to the officer.

"Officer…?"

The man lets go of the women and turns to Vincent

"Officer Parker…Frank Parker."

"Well officer Parker…I'm low on nine mil's…do you have any you can spare?"

He nods and pulls out two boxes of nine mil bullets. Then he tosses them to Vincent. Vincent removes his backpack, opens it and dumps out everything in it. He pushes the books and school work aside. Then Vincent puts two more pipe bombs back into his pack along with an S&W model 64.38spl. He opens the boxes of bullets and starts to load the clips. After loading three full magazine and seven into the last empty magazine.

Vincent say without looking up "Ok…the buses should be still parked around the back…I say we make a break for them."

Mostly everyone else nods and the one teacher speaks up.

"We should wait here were its safe…and wait for help to come."

Vincent looks over at her.

"Are you deaf or stupid or something…I just said that umbrella is going to blow this city up."

The woman grabs Vincent's gun from him.

"I heard you and they wouldn't do that…also kids shouldn't play with guns…you will hurt yourself with this."

Vincent gets up and snatches it back.

"Don't you ever do that again or I will shoot you and that's a promise…I have had more training then you will ever have and I saved them over there all by myself…-Vincent looks around the room-…if any of you want to stay here and die then you can do so…me I'm taking one of those buses and getting the hell out of here."

With that Vincent gets up and walks to the double doors. Most of the people in the room follow his along with R.C.P.D officer. Only the two teachers and about eight kids stay behind. But they quickly run after everyone else when one of the doors on the other side of the library burst open letting in dozens of zombie's. When Vincent hears them start to scream, then he watches as the teachers and kids burst out of the library.

Vincent yell's "RRUUNNN."

Vincent spins around facing the oncoming horde of undead with his pistol held out in-front of him. He starts to open fire while backing up. When he get to a double door in the hall the pulls both of them closed so that he slow down advancing zombies. The zombie's collide with the door shaking it badly. One of Vincent's friends looks back to him holding the doors closed.

"COME ON…CATCH UP."

Vincent grunts as more zombies' press against the door. He looks over his shoulder at his friend.

"RUN…-grunts from an impact to the door-…I'LL CATCH UP…GO DAMN IT."

Vincent knew he was trapped, because he knew that as soon as he let go of the doors they would flood into the room. Vincent friend knew this to and knew what his friend was trying to do. So he ran on to catch up with everyone else. When the kid reached to buses the R.C.P.D. officer was in the process of hot wiring the bus. Several of the kids turn around toward the boy.

"Where's Vincent at…wasn't he right behind you?"

He looks down and says "He's not coming…he's holding them off so that we can get away."

Several of the kids try and run back and the two teachers stop them.

"It's too late for him…we need to get out of here before those things get here."

Right then the bus cranks up and everyone quickly board the bus. The pull out and haul ass out of town.

Meanwhile back in the school Vincent continues to hold the door when he hears something drop down a few feet behind him. Vincent slowly pulls back the hammer on the gun and then looks over his shoulder. What he sees there scare's him badly, from the photo's his parents showed he guessed it was what was classified as a Licker.

"Fuck."

The creature hisses and lowers its body down in to a position to pounce on Vincent. Right when the thing pounce's Vincent moves out of the way, by diving to the side. The Licker Crashes into the door, while Vincent quickly recovers with his gun held at the ready. Before the creature could move Vincent puts three quick shots into its head. The monster howls in pain tries jump at Vincent, but right then the Zombie's open the door and grab the Licker, pulling it into that part of the hall with them. The zombies don't stand a chance against the licker as it quickly turns on them and starts to shred them. Vincent takes advantage of this runs out a side into the street. He runs as fast as he can down it into the night.

End of chapter 1

Next chapter: the journey of a monster

Author's notes: I hoped you liked this story…please…please review…I'm not asking that much am I. Also if you haven't read any of my other stories please do so and I can't stress this enough review…review please.


End file.
